Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Among these products, hunting decoys have become more realistic in design, easier to use, and typically provide for a more successful hunting outing.
However, most hunting decoys fail in realism due to their lack of movement. While many hunted animals will initially respond to a hunting decoy, their artificial nature becomes very obvious as the hunted game moves closer. In fact, the un-natural nature of decoys causes many hunted animals to become spooked, and run off. Ideally, if the decoy was capable of movement, not only would the hunted animal pay more interest to the decoy, but their attention would be drawn away from other elements in the environment, including the hunter, allowing for a greater chance of an accurate shot.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which hunting decoys can be provided with realistic movement.